


Regarder l'avenir

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Ironfrost
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Le Noël de Dante [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Regarder l'avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Luna !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

La main de l’ingénieur passa dans les cheveux du dieu. Il n’en revenait pas, d’avoir cette proximité physique avec Loki, de sentir son cœur s’emballer quand il le voyait, de chercher son regard et son contact.

De l’aimer. Plus que tout.

Quelque fois, Loki semblait aussi étonné que lui, d’avoir cette relation. N’avaient ils pas été anciens ennemis ?

Mais peu importait les anciennes haines, les anciens conflits. C’étaient les choix du présent qui comptaient. Ceux qui façonnaient leur avenir ensemble, ces promesses qu’ils engageaient à tenir ensemble.

Ce oui, prononcé tout de blanc vêtu, en ce lieu si solennel.


End file.
